


Finally! First Base!

by PrincessErii



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Relationship, First time writing something like this, Fluff, Gets a little spicy in the makeout scene, Introducing the mom to the (not so) new boyfriend, It just never came up, Just a mild warning, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, Sloppy Makeouts, These boys are in love, Very fluffy, because of course he does this boy is a ray of sunshine, brief mentions of homophobia at the start, but loves Langa anyway, but the boys are too wholesome, im usually more for angsty romances, langa forgot to tell his mom about his boyfriend, might make a part 2, reki is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessErii/pseuds/PrincessErii
Summary: Reki and Langa have been dating for a few weeks now. It’s going well. The so-called ‘honeymoon period’ is in full swing. Except for one teeny issue — they can never seem to get any alone time! The skate park somehow always has someone there and there’s never a quiet moment at Reki’s house. Eventually, the only place that will ever be quiet looks to be where Langa lives, given that his mom sometimes has to work late.And that’s when, six weeks into their relationship, these two dorks finally realise that Reki still hasn’t met Langa’s mom yet. Of course, an introduction is in order.русский - Russian Translation
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 35
Kudos: 974





	Finally! First Base!

**Author's Note:**

> Literally this is the first time I’ve ever attempted to write a oneshot. I’m so much more used to longfic and angst. Anyway, enjoy!

It takes way too long for Reki and Langa to realise that Langa’s mom still doesn’t know they’re dating. Hell, Langa’s mom doesn’t even know who Reki is! A full six weeks after they’ve gone official and she’s still completely in the dark, leaving both boys racking their brains at how their relationship had slipped under her radar for so long as well as how she hadn’t even met Reki before.

In all fairness, it isn’t as if this realisation is anything too out of left field. Way back, when they’d first started going out, they’d usually ended up going over to Reki’s house after school — a house where Reki’s mom and siblings had sussed out the two lovebirds in a matter of seconds. One moment the two of them had been seconds away from their first kiss, the next moment the twins had screamed down the corridor that Reki had finally gotten himself a boyfriend.

Weeks later and that house has become so familiar to the boys that neither of them even think about going to Langa’s place. After school it’s either to the skate park or Reki’s house and Langa isn’t complaining. Reki’s mom makes some of the best cake he’s ever eaten and she’s always sure to offer some when the two arrive. What’s more, everyone in the family has such a chilled out vibe to the relationship. No one really cares and if anything they’re happy to have Langa over several times a week, offering to let him stay for dinner and even once to stay overnight (though that time had probably just been a joke).

Despite all the kindness and hospitality though, the ruckus in the house is somewhat a distraction from anything more intimate happening between the two. After all, the worst thing that could happen is they’re half way to second base only to have a nine year old walk in on them. And there’s _always_ a nine year old lurking somewhere. Langa has no idea how the twins magically happen to be everywhere at once but the little devils manage, hiding behind doorways or at the ends of corridors like those creepy twins from The Shining, only way less creepy and way more adorable.

So then, six weeks into their relationship, it finally hits them that they could always go over to the Hasegawa apartment. There’s only one problem: Ms Hasegawa still doesn’t have a clue who Reki is supposed to be.

  
**§§§**

“You didn’t tell her about me at all?!” Reki is dumbfounded.

The two of them are at the skate park, perching on the railing at the sides and watching the sunset. Well, they’re supposed to be watching the sunset but this new train of conversation has turned their heads towards one another.

“Well, she knows I have a friend I spend a lot of time with,” Langa replies. “But I guess she doesn’t know you by name...or that we’re going out.”

Reki grumbles, though it’s more lighthearted than malicious. “Why not?” he then asks, leaning back and resting his hands in the back of his head. His expression darkens somewhat. “It’s not because she’s...y’know...not good with our kind of relationship, right?”

It’s a genuine question that needs addressing. It’s the twenty-first century but unfortunately people are people and some have annoyingly old-fashioned beliefs.

Luckily, Langa’s face fills with shock at the mere notion that his mother is homophobic. “Of course not,” he shakes his head vigorously. “Mom won’t care about that at all. If anything, when she finds out she’ll break down crying that I actually have a dating life before high school is over. I just...never got around to telling her, is all...”

He can’t be serious...

“You mean I never came up in conversation? Once? For six weeks?”

“It’s not that you didn’t come up,” Langa says, “it’s just she never asked if we were dating so I never said anything.”

For a good few seconds Reki has to process that information in complete silence. He turns over every word in his head, deciphering what his boyfriend had just said, and eventually all he can do is laugh. It’s a loud, hearty laugh filled with nothing but love and astonishment.

“You are such a dumbass!” he heaves, clutching his sides, “in the most affectionate way,” he adds.

Langa rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “If you’re so bothered by it, why don’t I introduce you to her?”

And that’s where the plan begins to hatch. That one sentence. As of five-thirty pm on a Friday afternoon, operation ‘get Reki to actually meet Langa’s mom’ is finally taking effect. Nothing would happen of this, however, until about a week later.

  
**§§§**

“Okay,” Langa says, setting a shopping bag down on the table, “mom gets home between six and seven. We’re gonna have tonkatsu over dinner and let her know then. Am I missing anything?”

They’ve just arrived from school after a quick stop by the 7-Eleven, still in their uniforms and slightly weary from the day. The only thing combatting the weariness is the underlying adrenaline coursing through their veins — a notion that, in a couple of hours, they’ll finally be out to the last person they know who’s still somehow unaware of their relationship. Well, things _had_ come along a bit since last week. At least now Langa’s mom knows Reki’s name and that he’s coming over. Still, breaking the news that they’re dating over a nice home-cooked dinner feels far more the ‘the Hasegawa way’ than bringing it up randomly.

“I think we’re all set,” Reki replies, “unless you wanted me to buy her a bottle of wine as some sort of formality.”

Langa can’t help but deadpan. “We aren’t _that_ formal.”

“I know, I know, just messing with you,” Reki smiles in response, wrapping his arms around Langa’s waist and urging the taller boy closer. 

“If all goes well, mom is one of the most laid-back people I know,” Langa says encouragingly, or at least as encouragingly as his more monotone expression allows. “We’ll be fine. And we’ll finally have a place for just the two of us.”

Reki rolls his eyes. “ _If_ all goes well? You mean it _will_ go well,” he says.

Langa can’t argue with that, instead smiling and pulling his boyfriend into a loose hug. Reki returns the sweet gesture by completely swamping him in a tight embrace, burying his face into the crook of Langa’s neck.

Langa’s heart thrums in his chest, his belly erupting with butterflies at the warmth his boyfriend provides. Everything about Reki is like the sun. His voice. His smile. The feeling of his presence in the same room. Never mind the first time they’d held hands or the first time they’d kissed (which had been both incredibly awkward and somehow absolutely exhilarating), there’s just something about Reki that can pull Langa out of any darker feelings that may build in the back of his mind, just like a sunrise after a cold night.

Perhaps it’s foolish; it’s their first relationship on both accounts. Not that either of them care or even notice most of the time, instead letting the wheel of time pull them along on whatever antics ensue, good and bad, high and low. They’ll get through it together.

Reki is the first to pull back, grinning. “So, what’s there to do?” he asks cheerily.

They break apart until they’re just holding hands.

“We’ve got an hour,” Langa replies, glancing over at the clock hanging in the wall. “Twenty minutes prep time. Six minutes cook time. That still leaves over half an hour for just us.”

Reki beams at the announcement. “Hell yeah! You got any games you wanna play? Or a movie or something?” He’s already eyeballing the TV behind Langa.

“A movie would be nice. Wanna go find something while I get the kitchen ready?”

The answer doesn’t even need to be said. A simple ‘mhmm’ and the redhead is bounding over to the couch, practically flipping onto the green cushions and scrambling to find the remote. As he goes about opening Netflix, Langa takes a packet of pork, a carton of eggs and a bottle of oyster sauce out of his shopping bag, quickly moving them from the dining table to the kitchen counter. The nice thing about an open-plan living space is that Reki can simultaneously be in the same room as him while also not getting close to the cooker. For all Langa knows, his boyfriend could be an amazing chef. Given the guy’s disposition and the months Langa has known him, however, tonight isn’t going to be the time to find out. It’s better to keep him entertained with the TV than risk burning the kitchen down.

The pork and eggs go in the fridge. Cooking equipment comes out of the cupboards and is set up, as well as all the ingredients that don’t need to be kept chilled. Preparing everything can start in about half an hour.

By the time Langa has finished, Reki is leaning over the back of the couch, watching like a touch-starved puppy dog in serious need of attention. His pouting face cracks into a beaming grin, mesmerising, when at last it looks as though the two of them can finally have some time together. Perhaps they can’t relax quite yet, the nerves still going strong, but at least they can have a bit of downtime before Ms Hasegawa comes home.

Flopping down on the couch, Langa rests an arm over Reki’s shoulders and hums a content sigh, turning his attention to the TV screen. He’s somewhat stiff, still getting the hang of such intimacy with another person, and his fingers can’t find a place to rest until a second hand comes up to intertwine with his own. A hushed laugh sounds next to his ear. There’s plenty of room on the couch but like many young couples they ignore it, Reki snuggling up to his boyfriend’s chest, sinking into the the now-familiar aroma of Langa’s cologne and the sound of his soothing heartbeat while flicking through the recent releases. It doesn’t take them long to find something the agree to watching.

In all honesty, Langa doesn’t really know what the movie is when it starts playing and he isn’t too concerned with paying close attention either. It doesn’t matter what they watch. All that matters is he’s spending some quiet quality time with Reki, keeping the both of them calm, not freaking out too much. For the next thirty minutes, the stress of the evening can melt away and they can try to relax.

Reki pulls his legs up onto the couch, tucking them into a mermaid position, and rests his head on Langa’s shoulder. At first, he can simply watch the movie, paying attention to both it and the slow rise and fall of Langa’s chest. As the minutes tick on though, anxiety threatens to break through his mental barricades, seeping through cracks in the stonework and planting ideas in his mind. Ideas of this all somehow going wrong, that he’ll make a fool of himself and get kicked out somehow. Swallowing, he glues his eyes to the TV screen and his hands fall onto his lap, fingers fidgeting.

For the next few minutes, all goes as planned. The two cuddle in relative silence, paying attention to the movie while occasionally checking the time or murmuring something about what’s happening on screen. As the twenty-minute mark comes around though, the building anxiety is looming like a beast about to pounce, boring worry into Reki’s thoughts. He adjusts his position, his arms stiff as he tucks his feet behind his legs.

“This will go fine,” he mutters, nuzzling into Langa’s chest.

“Of course it will,” Langa replies. He ears the shaky undertone in Reki’s voice, however.

Reki pulls his head away, the space where it used to be left comparatively cold. Langa hums, looking over to see what caused his boyfriend to move. He’s met with the redhead staring at him with a more serious expression, brow furrowed and mouth sealed in a tight line. Reki’s eyes however still hold an intensity that they always seem to possess, an intensity which screams a powerful emotion that can’t quite be put into words.

“Will this go well for us?” he asks, grasping Langa’s hand and casting his eyes down. “I mean, you say it’s gonna be fine and I’m not saying it’s gonna go bad necessarily but what if I mess this up? What if I say the wrong thing and then your mom hates me forever? What if I-“

He’s cut off by a hand coming to rest on his cheek. Fingers brush against his skin, cool and calming, making him freeze mid-sentence. Langa is looking at him, bearing the expression that can only be described as reassuring. His smile is small but tranquil and his eyes reflect the glow of the TV screen, making them look like polished crystals.

“We’ll be fine,” he says in a low, soothing voice. “ _You’ll_ be fine. Don’t worry about mom, she’ll love you. If you slip up on anything I’ll be there to catch you and put things back on track.”

That at least is enough to make Reki’s frown unknot. He inches closer until his forehead lightly bumps against Langa’s. “Yeah, you’re right,” he breathes. “We’ll be fine.”

Langa nods. A few more moments pass, the only sound coming from the blare of the TV. Everything else is still. Silent. Then, he leans in, closing his eyes as his lips connect with Reki’s in a quick, tame but ultimately encouraging kiss. After only a moment he pulls away, stroking his boyfriend’s cheek reassuringly with his thumb.

In response, a small smile curls onto Reki’s face. His cheeks are rosey with blush and stifles a chuckle, his eyes now pools of anticipation. “You know,” he murmurs, “when I first met you, I’d never have taken you to be the romantic type.”

It’s his turn to lean in, this time going a bit further than a simple peck. Connecting once more, he feels for the scruff of Langa’s collar, pulling him in close and drinking in his lips. His arms become tendrils of ivy, wrapping their way around Langa’s neck, fingers tangling into his ethereal blue hair while Langa strokes his hands down Reki’s sides, resting on his hips.

In some ways the ghosts of amateur first-relationship awkwardness remain. Occasionally their teeth clack together or someone’s hand slips but in the end the thrill of being together, alone in a house, is a whole new experience. There are no strangers here to catch them like at the skate park. No little sisters to walk in on them. For once, it’s just the two of them, free to explore each other more than ever before. There’s plenty of time before Ms Hasegawa comes home. This may be the only chance they have to do this for a while. Anything at this point to give them five minutes of such affection is a welcome opportunity.

They start off slow, every kiss a reminder that the other is right there. When the thought of breaking apart for too long sinks in though, they turn down that call and pull themselves back to one another, gradually spiralling from placid grazes to something more passionate, desperate even. Parting only when their lungs demand air, neither has time to get a word in before they go back for more.

After a while even this isn’t enough. In a rapid succession of swift actions, Reki pulls away and pushes himself up, lifting one of his legs over Langa’s thighs so he’s straddling the taller boy. From here, Langa’s face is in perfect view, caught between the shock of a broken kiss and the excitement of what’s to come, mixed in with the tense uncertainty of having never done something this intimate before. Cupping Langa’s face in both hands, any stiffness disappears from both of them, lost to the endless longing within their eyes. This time, Langa’s chin turns upwards and Reki closes the space between their chests, guiding the taller boy to his lips once again.

This time around their kisses are less orderly. Less held back. The heat of their faces blooms alongside their tongues finding one another, fireworks igniting in their minds more and more the sloppier they get. Right now, they need one another.

“Langa...” Reki sighs through a panting breath, quickly returning for more. “...Langa...”

The sound of his name alone sparks a fire in Langa’s gut. He chews on Reki’s lower lip, hands roaming. At this point he isn’t sure or even completely aware of what he’s doing, drunk on desire and adoration. His hands move down Reki’s back, feeling partially developed muscles through the fabric, and make their way down to his hips, thumbs slipping into the belt loops. Of course the two of them aren’t gonna go any further than this, especially not today, but a little teasing never hurt anyone. After a moment he pushes up the fabric of Reki’s shirt, this time feeling the bare skin of his back hot with passion and the way the muscles, toughened by countless falls and slip-ups on the skateboard, still shudder with the lightest of touches.

In that instant, a stilted moan tumbles from Reki’s mouth. In the heat of the moment he’d gotten too caught up in his own head. The second the noise leaves his lips, reality suddenly swoops back to smack both of them around the head.

Okay, perhaps this is a bit too far.

They tear back with a start, eyes wide and breaths spent. For a couple of moments they just stare at each other, leaning away from one another with looks of amazement plastered onto both of their faces. Amazement that they’d gone that far, that their faces are now red and heated and their lips are puffy, plump with kisses.

At last, the air of the situation comes crashing down on them like a ton of bricks and they both break out into a bout of laughter that, no matter how hard they try, they can’t control enough to stop. Reki buries his head into Langa’s neck to hide his own surprise-laced embarrassment, swaddling the taller boy in a koala-hug. In return, Langa flings his arms around Reki, cupping the back of his head and his lower back.

“I seriously didn’t think we’d do that for a long time,” Reki grins when his breaths calm to the point he can speak. “Damn, we’ve been missing out big time.” He shifts his position so he’s cradled in Langa’s lap, reaching up to play with a stray lock of his boyfriend’s hair.

Langa smiles in response, still somewhat catching his breath. “You know,” he says, relaxing into the cushions behind him, “not that I exactly have a comparison, but you’re really good.”

Reki cracks a proud smile. “Want me to do it again?”

It’s meant as nothing more than playful banter but Langa leans his head back and lets out a long sigh. “If we get a minute, I hope so! I don’t think I’ve ever experienced something quite like that bef-“

“Langa! I’m home!”

 _Shit_. She’s home early. Ms Hasegawa’s voice echoes down the corridor and the creak of the front door shutting solidifies that neither boy is hearing things.

It only takes the briefest glance between them to realise they are, at this moment, in a rather compromising situation for supposed ‘friends’. Reki scrambles from Langa’s lap to the opposite side of the couch, bolting faster than a drenched cat seeking shelter from a rainstorm, meanwhile Langa jumps up and skids his way to the kitchen (wearing socks indoors can be a very slippery business) and crashes into the countertop. Just as he grabs hold of the fridge door, the familiar sound of his mother’s footsteps entering the room taps behind him.

“How was school today?” she asks cheerfully. Then, she pauses for a moment. “Oh! You must be Reki?” Her tone completely changes. Now, she’s more formal. “Lovely to meet you. Langa’s told me a lot about you.”

“Uh- yes!” it’s so obvious Reki is stammering over his words, probably scratching the back of his head or something. “Hi, I’m Kyan Reki,” he replies somewhat awkwardly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms Hasegawa.”

“The pleasure’s all mine. Honestly, to think my boy finally made a good friend out here in Okinawa. Makes a mother’s heart sing.”

Langa can’t help but bite back a smile. He keeps his back turned, busying himself with getting the rice on. ‘Friend’. His mother’s going to be in for a surprise. The best kind, of course. Knowing her, she’ll probably drag Reki into all future family outings and let him stay over most evenings too. Whatever her reaction will be, it looks as though it’s time to prepare the perfect dinner to go alongside it.


End file.
